Midnight Sun ChanBaek
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: "Matahari kini bersinar sangat terang Baekkie. Tapi kau tau? Sinarmu jauh lebih terang dari matahari. Kau bisa membuat malam yg gelap dan kelam terasa cerah untukku. Kau adalah matahari. Matahari ditengah malam yg paling bersinar. Berbahagialah disana sayangku. Aku mencintaimu." - Park Chanyeol


Title : Midnight Sun

Author : Lee Mico (Istrinya KaiD.O) *no protes* :P

Main Cast : -Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun (Disini jadi Oh Baekhyun)

-Park Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol

Other Cast : Seperti biasa. Find By Your Self~

Genre : Romance (gagal), Sad (failed).

Length : One shot (Long Shoot)

Rating : PG -13

A/N : Holla guys! Mico kembali datang membawa FF baru :D kali ini Mico pake cast om tantenya Mico alias ChanBaek couple :D FF ini REMAKE dari sebuah film Jepang yang bener-bener Mico suka, yg judulnya 'Taiyou No Uta'. Mungkin sebagian reader udah pernah nonton film itu kan? Film itu adalah film jepang pertama yang Mico suka, dan filmnya keren beuuuuds makanya Mico ubah jadi FF dengan versi ChanBaek. Jadi jangan bilang Mico PLAGIAT. Karena FF ini emang REMAKE film tersebut dengan sedikit sekali perubahan /? Buat dapet feelnya, cobain dengerin lagunya Yui deh, itu Ost film ini^^ Ini bukan FF dengan bahasa jepang, hanya Soundtrack FF ini saja yg pakai lagu Jepang/? FF ini pernah Mico post di beberapa FP, yg udah baca, bisa ya review^^ **Okay, Lets Get Started!**

Disclaimer : Chanyeol punya Baekhyun. Baekhyun punya Chanyeol. ChanBaek saling memiliki. ChanBaek juga milik Tuhan, SM, EXO dan juga orangtuanya masing-masing. Mico tetep milik Tao dan KaiD.O B)

Recommended song : Yui – Its Happy Line, Yui – Goodbye Days, Yui – Skyline. Tapi yg Goodbye Days yg paling ngena tuh :')

Warning : Boy x Boy, Shounen-Ai, Gaje, Typo(s), abal, feel gadapet, OOC, tulisan berantakan-_-

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLAGIAT? GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

The Story Is Begin

***Baekhyun P.O.V**

Aku mendudukan diriku di kursi panjang dekat jendela kamarku. Ya, ini adalah tempat favoritku. Tau kenapa? Karena disini adalah tempatku bisa melihat seorang pangeran tampanku. Nah, itu dia. Namja tinggi dengan rambut cokelat almond yang selalu duduk ditempat pemberhentian bus depan rumahku menunggu temannya. Dia belum berubah lagi. seragam SMA-nya, papan selancarnya, motor maticnya, masih sama seperti kemarin. Namun ntah mengapa, aku tak pernah sedikitpun merasa bosan memperhatikannya dari sini. Jam menunjuk pukul 05.45 KST. Huh itu artinya waktuku untuk melihat pangeran tampanku habis. Saatnya matahari terbit. Dan benar saja, ia sudah bersama 2 orang temannya disana. Kalau begitu sekarang saatnya bagiku terbang ke alam mimpi ~

***Author P.O.V**

KRINGGGGGGG!

Suara jam weker itu menggema diseluruh kamar. Seorang namja cantik menggeliatkan badannya, merenggangkan ototnya yg kaku setelah beristirahat seharian. Jam 19.00 KST. Namja cantik itu membuka jendela kamarnya, menghirup udara malam yang sejuk. Memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajah sempurnanya.

"Chagi, saatnya makan malam. Ayo turun. Palli!" Suara itu mengusik pendengaran sang namja cantik. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke kamar mandi. Tak lama, namja cantik itu sudah muncul diruang makan.

"Malam cantik, ayo duduk disebelah appa." Namja cantik itu tersenyum, lalu duduk kursi sebelah ayahnya.

"Chagi, apakah kau akan keluar lagi malam ini?"

"Yak! Oh Sehun, berhentilah bertanya hal yg tak perlu dijawab pada anakmu."

"Yak! Oh Luhan, berhentilah membentak pada suamimu!" namja cantik bernama Baekhyun itu memutar matanya malas.

"Umma, Appa, sudahlah. Aku akan keluar seperti biasa. tak usah bertengkar terus." Kedua namja yang tadi bertengkar itu menatap anaknya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Maafkan kami chagi, baiklah ayo kita makan~"

-SKIP TIME-

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ne?" Namja cantik paruh baya itu mencium kening Baekhyun –si namja cantik tadi- sayang.

"Ne umma." Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Chagi, kau ingatkan matahari terbit?"

"Tentu saja appa. Jam 04.40. aku pergi sekarang ne umma, appa. Annyeong~" Langkah mungil namja itu menjauh dari rumahnya. Dan kini dapat terlihat seorang namja mungil sedang terduduk ditengah taman kota dengan gitar serta sebuah lilin kecil.

'_**Dare no tame ni ikite iru no?**_

_**Sae nai hibi wo sugoshite **_

_**Yowasa mo itami mo dore kurai**_

_**kanjiteru no?**_

_**Tarinai kinou ni obore **_

_**yume ni kaita kyou**_

_**Soro wa nakute mo**_

_**Yoake mae no mabataku hoshi wa**_

_**kiete ita no? asu wa ita no?**_

_**Tomorrow never knows**_

_**It's happy line'**_

Baekhyun menatap tangan mungilnya yg baru saja selesai melantunkan music indah bersama gitar kesayangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Penyakit XP itu tidak –lebih tepatnya belum- mempengaruhi kegiatannya.

"Aku bersyukur padamu Tuhan. Terimakasih atas semua yg Kau berikan padaku."

"Hyung suaramu sangat bagus! Kau bisa segera menjadi bintang!" Seorang namja manis bermata panda tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun yg baru saja selesai menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya.

"Gomawo baby-panda. Ya, mungkin suatu saat nanti itu bisa terwujud." Baekhyun mengacak pelan rambut hitam Tao.

"Yak hyung! jangan mengacak rambutku eoh." Tao mempout bibirnya, Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.

Jam menunjuk pukul 23.00 KST. Dua namja manis itu kini asik bercanda ditengah taman kota. Memang jalanan masih belum sepi. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya melihat beberapa orang yg lalu lalang. Namun pandangannya berhenti pada sosok tinggi yg baru saja lewat didepannya. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Namja itu kan?

"Hyung? kau kenapa?" Tanya Tao. Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah berlari mengejar sosok tinggi barusan.

"Ya! hyung! Chankaman!" Baekhyun tak memperdulikan teriakan Tao, yg ada difikirannya sekarang adalah mengejar namja tinggi yg merupakan pangerannya itu. Nafasnya mulai terengah. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Itu dia! namja tinggi dengan surai cokelat almond yg ia cari kini berdiri didepan rel kereta. Baekhyun mempercepat larinya.

BRUK!

"Awww! Apa yg kau lakukan?" Seru namja bertubuh tinggi itu. Baekhyun menabraknya hingga terjatuh. Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk dengan deru nafasnya.

"Hei anak mungil, apa yg kau lakukan eoh?" Serunya lagi.

"Namaku Baekhyun!"

"Apa?"

"Namaku Baekhyun!" ucapnya disela nafasnya.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Namaku Baekhyun. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku tinggal bersama orangtuaku. Hobiku bermusik. Aku agak temperamental. Aku belum punya pacar." Ucap Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memperhatikanmu. Selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku belum punya pacar. Hewan favoritku kucing. Aku sangat suka strawberry. Musisi favoritku begitu banyak-"

"Hyung!" Sebuah teriakan yg familiar ditelinga Baekhyun terdengar.

"Mianhae atas kelakuan temanku." Kata Tao pada namja tinggi yg baru saja diajak berbicara –walau lebih tepatnya mendengarkan Baekhyun berbicara- oleh Baekhyun, lalu mengajak –atau bisa dibilang menarik- Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu, membuat si namja tinggi tadi hanya menatap aneh pada keduanya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan Tao?" Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Tao.

"Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari sebuah penolakan hyung! apa yg kau katakan padanya itu barusan tidak penting."

"Kau menyebalkan Tao." Baekhyun mendelik kesal lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Tao.

***Baekhyun P.O.V**

Aku kembali memperhatikannya dari sini. Dari jendela kamarku. Pangeranku kini sedang tertawa bahagia dengan kedua temannya.

"Jadi kau menyukainya hyung?" Tanya Tao yg kini ikut duduk memperhatikannya disebelahku.

"Humm, aku rasa dia satu sekolah denganku. Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Itu karena kau sering bolos pabo." Aku menoyor dahi Tao, ia hanya tersenyum dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Hehe, tapi apa kau tidak mengetahui namanya sama sekali hyung?" Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju yg dibuatkan Luhan ahjumma?" Aku menatap baju 'aneh' yg menggantung dipintu kamarku. Itu sebenarnya tak terlihat seperti baju, namun lebih mirip jubah anti sinar matahari dengan penutup kepala yg mirip seperti helm astronot.

"Kau bergurau Tao? Kalau aku memakai itu, dia mungkin malah takut atau bahkan membenciku." Aku kembali menatap keluar jendela. Hhhh~ hidupku memang agak rumit dibanding yg lainnya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku mencarikan info tentangnya disekolah?" Ucap Tao. Aku menatapnya exited.

"Jjinja?"

"Ne jjinjayo! Apapun untuk membuat hyungku bahagia." Aku memeluk Tao dengan semangat.

"Gomawo baby Panda. Kau memang sahabat sekaligus orang yg paling mengerti aku."

***Author P.O.V**

"Aku belum bisa memastikan keadaannya jika ia tidak datang kemari nyonya oh." Kata seorang dokter bernametag Kim Jong Dae.

"Mianhae, dia tidak pernah mau ku ajak kemari ." Luhan menatap dokter yg selalu menangani anaknya itu.

"Jadi Baekhyun masih tidak menyukai Rumah Sakit ya?"

"Begitulah dok. Sepertinya ini tempat yg paling dibencinya didunia."

"Baiklah tak apa. Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia masih sehat seperti biasanya dok."

"Syukurlah kalau keadaannya begitu baik." tersenyum senang.

"Dia sudah bisa melewati umur yg anda perkirakan dahulu dok."

"Ya, saya tau. Tenanglah nyonya oh. Saya akan tetap meneruskan pengobatannya."

"Oh ya dok, soal itu. . ." Ucapan Luhan terhenti.

"Mianhae, aku belum bisa menemukan obatnya. Penderita penyakit XP ini sangat sedikit. Tapi anda tidak perlu terlalu khawatir nyonya. Saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk Baekhyun."

"Namanya Park Chanyeol."

"Park Chanyeol?" Tao mengangguk pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memperhatikan video yg diambil Tao disekolah tadi.

"Park Chanyeol ya? Bagaimana orangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Molla hyung. tapi sepertinya dia bodoh." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sekolah itu menyenangkan ya?"

"Tidak juga. Apa kau berfikir begitu hyung? oh iya. Kau kan baru melihat sekolah yg sebenarnya."

"Hmm, sepertinya semua orang terlihat senang ya?"

"Eh? Sekolah itu tidak menyenangkan hyung. itu membosankan." Tao menyimpan komik yg ia baca sedaritadi dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Itu siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol bersama 2 yg selalu ia lihat dengan Chanyeol saat pagi hari.

"Sepertinya mereka sahabat dari Chanyeol. Nah yg tinggi dengan rambut pirang itu namanya Wu Yi Fan namun biasa dipanggil Kris. Lalu namja berkulit tan disebelahnya itu bernama Kim Jong In atau biasa disebut Kai."

"Kau tau hyung? dia terlihat bodoh."

"Tapi aku mencintainya Tao, sangat~"

Baekhyun kini duduk dibangku tempat Chanyeol biasa menunggu temannya. Ia memandang langit sejenak. Diambilnya gitar kesayangannya dan jemari lentiknya mulai memetik senar itu perlahan.

'_**Dakara ima ai ni yuku sou kimetanda**_

_**Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai**_

_**Sotto voryuumu wo agete tashikamete mita yo'**_

"Lagu yg kau nyanyikan bagus. Aku menyukainya." Baekhyun berhenti memetik gitarnya.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya, kau sudah tau namaku rupanya?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" Chanyeol menunjuk tempat kosong disamping Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja boleh." Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

"Terimakasih. Oh iya, apa judul lagu barusan?"

"Ntahlah, aku belum menemukannya."

"Jadi kau membuatnya sendiri?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Daebak!"

"Gomawo~"

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Disana." Baekhyun menunjuk rumahnya yg berada di sisi atas jalan tersebut.

"Jadi kau memperhatikanku dari sana?"

"Ya, setiap hari."

"Jjinja? Wah aku jadi malu haha." Chanyeol tertawa kikuk.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Wae?"

"Gwaenchana, aku harus pulang."

"Eum, baiklah."

"Ppai~" Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hei, tunggu!"

"Ne?"

"Bisakan kita bertemu lagi nanti?"

"Tentu saja. Sampai jumpa lagi Chanyeol~" Baekhyun melaimbaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap sosok mungil yg kini menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Anak mungil itu begitu menarik. Saat pertama bertemu dia terlihat cerewet dan aneh, namun barusan ia terlihat tenang sekali. Dan kenapa dadaku bergemuruh saat didekatnya barusan ya?" Chanyeol meraba dada kirinya.

"Baekhyun~"

***Chanyeol P.O.V**

"Ini liburan musim panas terakhir kalian disekolah. Belajarlah yang rajin. Jangan terlalu banyak bermain-main. Arraseo?"

Aku menatap lelaki paruh baya itu kesal. Dia bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Liburanku harus diisi dengan belajar? Itu membosankan tentunya. Berselancar dengan Kris dan Kai akan lebih mengasikkan dari pada harus berkutat dengan buku-buku bodoh yg akan membuatku mengantuk.

"Park Chanyeol! Mau kemana lagi kau?!"

"Aku mau pergi umma."

"Berselancar lagi? Ini sudah malam anak bodoh! Apa tak ada lagi yg kau fikirkan selain berselancar hah?!"

"Umma, berisik sekali. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Kai untuk belajar bersama. Lihat, aku juga membawa buku. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu umma. Annyeong!" Aku menutup pintu rumah lalu melaju dengan motor kesayanganku. Aku memang akan pergi ke rumah Kai untuk belajar bersama kok. Itu sih niat kami awalnya, tapi kalau sudah berkumpul, aku ragu apakah kami akan benar-benar belajar haha.

Jalanan kota seoul memang ramai walaupun sudah malam. Apalagi ini kan liburan pertama musim panas. Lalulintas mulai agak macet dan ini membosankan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sambil menunggu lampu kembali hijau. Eh, tunggu. Aku baru saja melihat sosok yg sepertinya aku kenal.

To: Kai

"Sepertinya aku tidak jadi kerumahmu. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Sampaikan pada Kris juga ya!"

SEND

Ya, niatku pergi ke rumah Kai urung. Aku memarkirkan motorku lalu mendekati sosok tadi.

"Baekhyun?" Sosok itu menoleh padaku.

"Eh? Chanyeol?"

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanyaku. Ia tak menjawab, hanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang penyanyi jalanan yg ada dihadapan kami.

"Ia mengambil tempatmu?" Tanyaku lagi. Ia mengangguk lemah sambil mempout bibirnya. Kyeopta!

"Kau Tau? Penampilannya jelek sekali. Berbeda denganmu Baekhyun-ah. Lalu kenapa kau tak mencari tempat lain?"

"Aku jarang keluar rumah. Dan aku tak tau tempat lain selain taman ini." jawabnya polos. Ya Tuhan, dia ini manusia atau malaikat sih? Kenapa ia begitu polos dan menggemaskan?

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Kita mencari tempat lain. Eotteokhe?"

"Eh? Mencari tempat lain?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memandangku dengan wajah imutnya.

"Hhhhh~ Ayo ikut aku." Aku menarik tangannya, membawanya ke tempatku memarkirkan motor.

"Pakai ini." ucapku sambil memberikan sebuah helm padanya. Lagi-lagi ia memandangku dengan tatapannya yg menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau hanya memandangku? Pakai helmnya Baekhyun-ah."

"Eumm, sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku naik sepeda motor."

"Eh? Jjinja?"

"Ne, jjinjayo~" Jawabnya. Aku memakai helmku, ia memperhatikannya, lalu mencoba memakai helm yg aku berikan.

"Susah sekali~" omelnya. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya yg menggerutu karena tak bisa memakai helmnya.

"Sini."

CKLEK! Aku memasang(?)kan helmnya.

"Nah, selesai!" Ucapku. Bukannya naik, ia malah diam saja.

"Kenapa lagi Baekhyun-ah?"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat yg bagus. Tenanglah aku tak akan menculikmu. Ayo naik."

"Woaaa~ Bisakah kita berkeliling Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu antusias. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ini pasar malam ya?" Aku hanya kembali mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah mungilnya dari belakang. Ia terlihat sangat senang. Apakah orang tuanya tak pernah mengajaknya berjalan-jalan? Ah apa peduli. Yg penting sekarang aku bisa melihat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Chanyeol-ah, ayo kita kesana." Katanya sambil menarik lenganku.

DEG!

Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat seperti ini?

***Author P.O.V**

'_**Tobi kata wa shiranai yo**_

_**Toberu kamo wakaranai yo**_

_**I want to fly well I want to fly well**_

_**Dakedo yuku yo**_

_**I want to fly well I want to fly well**_

_**Tobi kata wo shiru tame ni wa…**_

_**I want to fly well I want to fly well**_

_**Sora ni de nakucha ikenai**_

_**to skyline'**_

PROK PROK PROK.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar riuh setelah Baekhyun selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Lihatlah, banyak sekali orang yg mengerumuninya sekarang, memuji lagu ciptaannya.

Baekhyun menyalakan sebuah lilin kecil miliknya. Memandang sejenak pada orang-orang yg mengelilinginya. Ia tersenyum hangat pada Chanyeol.

'_**Dakara ima ai ni yuku sou kimetanda**_

_**Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai**_

_**Sotto voryuumu wo agete tashikamete mita yo**_

_**Oh Good-bye days ima**_

_**Kawaru ki ga suru kinou made ni so long**_

_**Kakkoyoku nai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara**_

_**Lalalalala with you~'**_

Namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Sungguh bahagia. Entah kenapa, ia pun bingung. Tapi ia merasa begitu bahagia malam ini karena bisa terus bersama-sama Baekhyun.

Sepeda motor milik Chanyeol kembali melintasi jalanan kota seoul. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Nyaman. Itulah yg kini dirasakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Chanyeol.

"Tuhan, andai waktu bisa berhenti. Aku ingin terus memeluk Chanyeol seterusnya." Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum manis. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Tuhan, kenapa Baekhyun bisa membuatku senyaman ini? Hentikan waktu Tuhan, kumohon. Aku tak rela jika nanti pelukan ini terlepas." Ujar Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memandang ke arah deburan ombak didepannya. Ya, kini mereka ada dipantai tempat Baekhyun biasa berselancar dengan Kai dan Kris. Hening. Hanya deburan ombak yg terdengar di antara mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun-ah, Apa suatu saat nanti kau akan membuat albummu sendiri?" Chanyeol mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Album? Umm, mungkin aku akan mencobanya nanti." Jawab Baekhyun sambil kembali tersenyum manis.

"Kau hebat Baekhyun-ah. Kau luar biasa. tak seperti aku. Aku hanya hidup dan mati dengan biasa saja. Tak ada yg istimewa."

"Eh? Itu tidak benar Chanyeol."

"Tidak benar?"Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu mengangguk.

"Chanyeol bisa melakukan apapun yg ingin Chanyeol lakukan mulai sekarang." Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas. Ia kemudian berdiri menghadap Baekhyun.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku belum punya pacar. Hobiku berselancar." Chanyeol meniru ucapan Baekhyun saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Baekhyun, maukah kau kencan denganku?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol mengajaknya berkencan? Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yg kini menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Ne^^" Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Mwo?"

"Kau tau Baekhyun? Pemandangan disini terlihat sangat indah saat matahari terbit."

"Matahari terbit? Tidak mungkin."

"Aku tak berbohong Baekhyun-ah. Kira-kira sekitar 10 menit lagi." Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. 04.30 KST.

"Suatu saat nanti, kau bisa melihatku berselancar." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku harus pulang."

"Eh? Apa kau tidak ada waktu?" Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun yg kini terlihat gelisah.

"Aku, aku ingin pulang. Chanyeol aku ingin pulang sekarang. Jebal."

"Aish tunggulah sebentar lagi Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia tak punya pilihan lagi. Baekhyun berlari. Ia harus pulang. Sekarang.

"Eh ada apa? Tunggu!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mengejar Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Baekhyun-ah." Tahan Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Mianhae."

"Eh?"

"Mianhae." Ucap Baekhyun lagi lalu melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan kembali berlari. Chanyeol kembali mengambil motornya lalu mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Matanya terpejam. Nafasnya begitu terengah.

"Baekhyun-ah! Naiklah." Ucap Chanyeol yg berhasil mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah! Gitarmu!" Chanyeol meneriaki Baekhyun yg langsung berlari ke rumahnya. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa ia begitu terburu-buru? Fikirnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan cepat. Matahari sudah hampir terlihat dari ufuk timur.

"Baekhyun-ah! Tunggu!" Teriak Chanyeol.

BRAAK!

Pintu berwarna cokelat itu tertutup keras.

'Selamat!' Gumam Baekhyun. Ia menahan kenop pintu itu dari dalam takut-takut Chanyeol menerobos masuk.

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah? Kau kenapa? Buka pintunya!" Chanyeol menggedor pintu rumah si Namja mungil. Namun nihil. Baekhyun sepertinya tak ingin membuka pintu.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku pergi." Gumam Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan gitar milik Baekhyun disebelah pintu. Ditatapnya lagi pintu rumah Baekhyun.

"Sampai jumpa nanti Baekkie." Ucap Chanyeol pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari rumah Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol." Baekhyun terisak lirik dibalik pintu rumahnya. Ia terduduk memeluk lututnya.

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memandang helm yang tadi malam dipakai Baekhyun. Ia menarik nafasnya panjang. Sudahlah, lebih baik ia pulang fikirnya. Ia membelokkan(?) motornya, namun baru saja ia hendak pergi, matanya menangkap sesosok namja yg sedang bersepeda ke arahnya.

BBRUK!

Namja manis itu membanting sepedanya.

"Baekhyun! Dimana Baekhyun? Apa ia bersamamu?" Tanya namja manis bermata panda itu pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Aku baru saja mengantarnya pulang." Tao, si namja manis tadi membulatkan matanya.

"Baru saja? Baru saja katamu?!" Nada bicara Tao mulai naik dan terdengar khawatir. Tao melirik jamtangan panda miliknya. 06.30 KST. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Matahari pun sudah naik. Chanyeol hanya memandang Tao dengan bingung. Ia semakin tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yg terjadi?

"Ahjushi! Baekhyun sudah pulang!" teriak pada 2 namja paruh baya yg ada diseberang jalan. 2 namja itu berlari menghampiri Tao, mereka melirik Chanyeol sekilas lalu berlari memasuki rumahnya. Lirikan mereka berbeda, lirikan yg Chanyeol sendiri bingung apa maksudnya. Chanyeol menghentikan aksi mari-berbengong-ria-nya.

"Ada apa sebenarya?"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan dari Tao mendarat dengan mulusnya di pipi Chanyeol.

"Apa yg kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menamparku eoh?!" Chanyeol protes akan tindakan Tao.

"Kau mau membunuhnya hah?!"

"Mwo?"

"Kau mau bertanggung jawab kalau dia meninggal eoh?!" Tao mencapai puncak emosinya.

"Meninggal kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol yg benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yg dibicarakan namja panda didepannya ini

"Baekhyun hyung sakit! Dia bisa meninggal kalau terkena sinar matahari!" Kata Tao lalu berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Sakit?"

Baekhyun menatap datar ke arah Appanya yg kini sedang menyetir mobil.

"Bersyukurlah bilang keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Kau harusnya mengerti akan keadaanmu Chagi." Sehun menatap Baekhyun dari kaca mobilnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yg merasa ditatap walaupun secara tidak langsung.

"Jangan bertanya 'apa' padaku. Siapa namja itu oh Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Oh iya, dan kau tak pernah bercerita tentang dia."

"Aku tak mau membicarakannya appa." Jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Ya! oh Baekhyun kau-"

"Sudahlah yeobo! Kau diam saja." Potong Luhan. Luhan menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan hangat.

"Apa dia orang yg Baekkie suka?"

BLUSH!

Wajah putih itu memerah seketika. Baekhyun enggan menjawab, ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Benar begitu chagi?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa? Lagi pula semua sudah berakhir." Jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Eh? Wae?" luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Gewaenchanayo. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Hanya saja jika difikir, sangat tidak mungkin bagiku untuk disukai dan menyukai seeorang. Tenanglah appa, umma. Aku janji kami tak akan bertemu lagi. Tak akan ada yg mau menyukai orang sakit sepertiku." Suara Baekhyun terdengar agak bergetar. Ya. Ia sedang berusaha meredam tangisnya.

"Jangan berbicara begitu Baekkie. Ini bukan soal penyakitmu. Tapi tentang kepribadianmu chagi." Luhan mengusap rambut anaknya dengan sayang.

"Tapi dia masih punya masa depan umma."

"Kau juga punya masa depan Oh Baekhyun!" Sergah Sehun.

"Jjinja?"

"Ne."

"Kata-kata manis itu lagi."

"Apa kau bilang?" Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

"Penyakitku tak mungkin disembuhkan."

"Tentu saja bisa chagi!"

"Kalau begitu tatap mataku saat berbicara appa!" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, tak mau menatap Baekhyun walau lewat kaca mobilnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku tak bisa dibohongi lagi umma, appa. Aku bukan anak kecil sekarang."

***Chanyeol P.O.V**

Aku sudah bosan berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal tak berguna ini. aku pun tak bisa konsentrasi. Aku merindukan sosok mungil itu. Ya, aku merindukan Baekhyun. Apakah ia membenciku sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya? Oh baiklah Park Chanyeol, kau mulai aneh.

Aku sudah tak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku mengendarai motorku dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu malaikat manis itu. Tapi taman itu kosong. Ya, taman tempat Baekhyun biasa bernyanyi itu sekarang kosong. Aku melirik jam ditaman ini. 22.00 KST. Tapi kenapa dia belum datang? Apakah keadaannya benar-benar buruk karena ulahku?

Ting tong!

"Baekhyun-ah?" Aku memencet bel rumahnya dan memanggilnya. Ya, tepat. Sekarang aku ada dirumah Baekhyun. Kekhawatiranku itu yg membuatku akhirnya sampai disini.

"Siapa disana?" Suara itu kan?

"Ini aku Baekhyun-ah." Hening. Tak ada sahutan lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu? Ada apa? Kau tak ingin bernyanyi lagi?" Lagi-lagi hening, tak ada jawaban. Tapi aku yakin, Baekhyun masih mendengarkan ku dibalik pintu itu.

"Kau bisa bernyanyi dengan sangat baik Baekhyun. Kalau kau tidakbenyanyi sekarang, kau tak akan bisa bernyanyi lagi. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku- Aku ingin sekali bisa hidup normal. Hanya itu yg aku inginkan." Sahutnya. Dadaku sesak mendengarnya. Perkataannya terasa menusuk bagiku.

"Kumohon, jangan datang lagi Chanyeol-ah." Aku membulatkan mataku.

"Hah?"

"Tak ada untungnya kau terlalu dekat denganku."

"Tunggu dulu." Tak ada sahutan lagi disana.

"Baekhyun-ah? Kau masih disana?" Hening. Aku rasa dia benar-benar sudah tak disana.

Siang ini terasa panas dan membosankan. aku menatap laut luas dihadapanku. Ntah kenapa bahkan melihat ombak-ombak itupun aku tak merasa berselera untuk segera turun dan berselancar. Otakku tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Hanya ada 1 nama yg aku fikirkan sekarang. Baekhyun.

Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Apa aku sudah benar-benar mencintainya? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat tau dia sakit seperti itu. Ada rasa takut kehilangan yg begitu besar didiriku. Tepatnya di hatiku.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun." Aku menatap papan selancarku.

"Ini demi Baekhyun!"

"Papan selancar ya? Baiklah aku beli seharga 10.000 won."

"Yak ajushi, naikan sedikit harganya. Itu terlalu murah, walau papan selancar ini sudah lama, tapi aku jamin ini masih bagus." Rajukku. Sekarang aku ada ditoko penjualan barang bekas dekat rumahku.

"Baiklah, baiklah. 20.000 won. Bagaimana? Setuju?" Tawarnya lagi. Aku berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, setuju." Ucapku akhirnya. Ia tersenyum lalu pergi ke belakang, mungkin mengambil uangnya. Aku menatap papan selancar kesayanganku itu sejenak.

"Ini semua demi Baekhyun!" Batinku.

***Author P.O.V**

"Kau pekerja paruh waktu itu ya?" Tanya seorang pria bermata sipit pada namja tinggi yg kini sedang menggosok kapal-kapal laut miliknya.

"Oh, ne. saya Chanyeol, ."

"Oke Chanyeol. Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum matahari terbenam."

"Baik . oh iya, soal itu. Apa benar kau akan membayarku 200.000 won?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu, untuk 3 perahu itu harga yg cukup pantas bukan?"

"Eh? 3 perahu?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Kalau kau hanya membersihkan 1 perahu. Aku hanya bisa membayarmu 65.000 won. Nah berjuanglah!"

"Ada apa ajushi memanggilku?" Tanya Tao pada Sehun yg kini menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau tau namja itu kan?" Tao mengangguk, yg dimaksud ayah sahabatnya ini pasti Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang anak muda, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eh? bagaimana apanya ajushi?"

"Kalau aku memukul namja itu, apa Baekhyun akan marah?"

"Eoh? Tentu saja ajushi! Jangan melibatkan ku dalam hal itu."

"Lalu, kalau aku memintanya menemui Baekhyun, apa Baekhyun akan marah?"

"Eh? Maksud ajushi?"

"Aku tak keberatan jika harus memohonnya untuk bertemu Baekhyun Tao-ie."

"Dia tak akan marah, tapi-" Tao mengantung kalimatnya.

"Dia akan terluka ajushi."

"Baekkie sayang, saatnya makan malam." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai saat mendengar teriakan ibunya.

"Halo Baekhyun hyung!" Tao menyapa dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yg memakai piyama pink bergambar strawberry.

"Ajushi, dimana aku letakan piring-piring ini?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah belakang. Lalu berlari ke arah kamarnya.

"Eh? Ada apa dengannya?" Pikir Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun kembali turun dengan memakai celana jeans serta kaos putih casual dan sweeter berwarna cream. Baekhyun terlihat merapikan sedikit rambutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Dia berdandan dahulu untukku sepertinya. Haha, padahal dia terlihat lucu dengan piyama strawberry tadi." Batin Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk dikursinya, menatap dengan pandangan aneh ke arah kedua orang tunya beserta Chaanyeol dan Tao.

"Selamat makan." Namja mungil itu mulai menyuap makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Selamat makan." HunHan, Tao dan Chanyeol ikut menyantap makan malam.

"Sebenarnya apa yg kalian rencanakan?" Pertanyaan spontan Baekhyun membuat yg lain terhenti dari kegiatan makannya.

"Sehun ajushi yg mengundangku kemari Baekhyun-ah." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Appa? Appa, kau bicara apa pada Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun yg ditanya hanya memasang wajah gugup.

"Jangan marah begitu Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku tidak marah." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa disini?" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri kursi Baekhyun.

"Ini." chanyeol memberikan selembar kertas pada Baekhyun.

"Membuat album sendiri? 2.000.000 won?" Batin Baekhyun setelah membaca kertas tersebut.

"Bagaimana pun juga, aku masih ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi Baekhyun-ah. Tapi karena aku tak terlalu pintar, aku hanya punya ide ini." ucap Chanyeo. Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Aku sudah mulai bekerja paruh waktu, aku tak punya tabungan. Tapi aku akan menabung lebih banyak asal aku bisa mendengar suaramu lagi." Tambah Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol. Lelaki ini tulus.

"Chanyeollie, untuk soal uang, aku dan Luhan akan ikut membantu." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku juga!" Seru Tao.

"Tidak usah ajushi, ahjuma, Tao. Aku rasa kalian tidak perlu terlibat."

"Eh? Wae?" Luhan memandang penuh pertanyaan.

"Ini adalah keputusanku sendiri. jadi aku mohon, aku ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri." jawab Chanyeol. Ia melirik lagi ke arah Baekhyun.

"Eotte?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Aku mau^^"

"Yeah! Berhasil!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah mungil Baekhyun dari belakang. Menyusuri jalan tempat pertama mereka bertemu.

"Aku tak menyngka kau mau berbuat sejauh ini untukku."

"Gwaenchana."

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil padaBaekhyun.

"Bisakah orang sepertiku melakukannya?"

"Eh?"

"Aku merasa tak bisa melakukan hal itu Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol menghentikan lanngkahnya, menatap Baekhyun yg ada diseberang rel kereta api didepannya.

"Wae? Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Aku menyukaimu Baekkie."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Walau keadaanmu seperti ini. kita bisa bertemu dimalam hari. Tertidur disiang hari. Dan saat matahari terbenam, aku akan menemuimu." Baekhyun terhenyak. Apakah barusan artinya Chanyeol mengutarakan perasaan padanya?

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membalik tubuhnya. Ia menghapus kasar airmata yg lolos dari pipinya begitu saja.

"Eh? Kau menangis?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun malah menghindar darinya.

"Baekkie, kau menangis eoh?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis." Sanggah Baekhyun, tapi percuma, Chanyeol sudah tau kalau namja manisnya menangis.

"Mengakulah kalau kau menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis pabo."

"Coba kulihat." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya. Ia bisa melihat jejak air mata yg masih mengalir di pipi Chubby Baekhyun.

"Tersenyum." Chanyeol menarik ke dua pipi Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wajah yg aneh sekali Baekkie haha."

"Pabo. Kau menyebalkan. Kau-"

CHU~

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat bibir Chanyeol membungkam bibir cherrynya. Menyalurkan perasan mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah. Sampai kapanpun."

***Baekhyun P.O.V**

Chanyeol baru saja menelponku, ia terdengar senang saat Kai dan Kris datang membawa kembali papan seluncur kesayangannya. Namun sambungan itu terputus karena dia harus kembali bekerja. Dia berusaha begitu keras untukku. Aku merasa sangat beruntung karena Tuhan menganugrahkan ia padaku. Hari-hariku jauh lebih indah saat ia ada didekatku.

Hari ini lumayan cerah. Tao kembali membolos dengan alasan ingin menemaniku. Anak itu ada saja tingkahnya. Yasudahlah, aku lebih baik kembali berlatih gitar. Tapi baru saja beberapa bait ku nyanyikan, tanganku tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Suara gitarku pun terasa fals.

"Hyung? kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Tao yg menyadariku berhenti bernyanyi.

"Ah, gwaenchana. Aku ambil makanan dulu ya." aku lari kedapur. Aku meneliti jari-jariku, mencoba menggerakannya. Aku tak apa. Ya, aku tak apa. Aku menghapus fikiran-fikiran negative yg lewat diotakku. Sudahlah Baekhyun, lebih baik ambil makanan.

"Tao, aku bawa susu cokelat dan camilan cokelat kesukaanmu."

"Wooaaaa, gomawo hyung." tao tersenyum lebar. Aku mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Panda yg manis." Ia hanya tersenyum innocent ke arahku, terlalu sibuk dengan camilannya.

Aku mengambil gitarku kembali, mencoba memetiknya. Tapi tanganku kaku lagi. Aku tak bisa bermain gitar dengan benar. Aku terusmencoba dan mencoba. Namun tetap terdengar fals. Aku menatap tangan mungilku. Ya Tuhan, apa yg terjadi?

***Author P.O.V**

"Kondisi otaknya sudah mulai berubah." menatap sendu ke arah Sehun.

"Sepertinya gejala XP ditubuhnya mulai tampak. Dan dalam waktu dekat tubuhnya bisa lumpuh. Dan tak lama setelah itu. ." menggantung kalimatnya, ia melepas kacamatanya, menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Apa maksudmu ia akan meninggal?" Tanya Sehun. tak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya terpaku melihat hasil diagnosa milik Baekhyun.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu ditutup –tepatnya dibanting- oleh Sehun. Luhan yg duduk disamping ranjang Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap kelakuan suaminya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri sudah sibuk dengan fikirannya sedari tadi.

Sehun kini duduk menatap langit malam. Fikirannya kacau. Tentu saja. Baekhyun, anak semata wayangnya divonis akan meninggal tak lama lagi. Oke, memang tidak berkata seperti itu. Tapi sehun tau maksud dari pembicaraan tadi memang mengarah ke situ.

"Anda harus bersabar tuan Oh." Sehun menatap sosok yg menangani anaknya dari kecil dulu itu. duduk disebelahnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yg menyulitkan.

"Ini aneh dokter. Aku tak pernah membiarkannya terkena sinar matahari. Saat masih kecil, dia selalu ingin keluar rumah. Tidak peduli dia menangis, aku tetap menguncinya didalam rumah. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini? aku sudah melakukan semuanya semampuku. Apa semua yg kulakukan sia-sia? Kenapa dok? Kenapa?!" Sehun sudah tak sanggup menahan butiran bening yg kini mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terisak pilu. Apa salah Baekhyun hingga harus melewati kehidupan seberat ini fikirnya.

"Kenapa harus Bekhyun yg menderita seperti ini Dokter?"

"Baekhyun, ada Chanyeol datang." Teriak Luhan. Baekhyun menatap pintu kamarnya yg kini menampakkan sosok tinggi yg entah kenapa kini sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku masuk ya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mendudukan dirinya diranjang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Mianhae."

"Eh?"

"Meskipun kau sudah mencari pekerjaan dan bekerja untukku, tapi aku tak bisa bernyanyi lagi Yeollie. Mianhae." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar Baekhyun, berpura-pura tak mendengar apa yg Baekhyun katakan.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yg aneh kan?"

"Eh? Maksud yeollie?"

"Kau selalu memperhatikanku dari sini kan?" Chanyeol duduk ditempat biasa Baekhyun memperhatikannya.

"Ne. Yeollie tak pernah berlaku aneh menurutku." Baekhyun kini duduk menghadap pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Pertama kali aku melihat Yeollie, Yeollie terlihat seperti anak kecil." Baekhyun menatap jendela kamarnya, melihat ke arah Chanyeol biasa duduk menunggu temannya. Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik malaikatnya lekat-lekat.

"Waktu itu Yeollie sedang mengagumi papan selancar yg ditaruh seseorang disana. Lalu Yeollie berpura-pura mencobanya, dan kaget saat si pemilik papan itu tiba-tiba datang. Kemudian saat Yeollie berhasil mempunyai sebuah papan selancar dan menunjukannya pada Kai dan Kris. Yeollie sampai membuka celana seragam karena ini mencobanya langsung." Baekhyun terkikik kecil. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum innocent sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yg sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Waktu itu Yeollie terlihat bahagia. Jika melihat Yeollie bahagia, aku juga ikut Bahagia."

"Jadi kau melihatku bersikap bodoh saat itu ya?" Chanyeol duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Ne. aku juga dulu begitu saat pertama mendapat gitar. Aku merasa sangat bahagia." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Gomawo." Ucap Baekhyun yg kini sedang berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya menatap Chanyeol.

"Cheonma. Sampai bertemu lagi Baekkie." Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya, namun baru beberapa langkah ia terhenti, kembali menoleh ke arah malaikatnya yg kini tersenyum manis.

"Ppai." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Hei tunggu!" Chanyeol kembali menghentikan langkahnya, kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Walau tanganku sudah seperti ini. kau masih tetap bisa mendengar suaraku. Yeollie masih ingin mendengarkan suaraku kan?" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak karena Chanyeol agak jauh darinya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu mau mendengarkan Baekkie bernyanyi." Sahutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bernyanyi demi Chanyeol! Aku akan bernyanyi semampuku. Nah sampai jumpa lagi Yeollie." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol lalu berlari masuk kerumahnya.

Sosok tinggi itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kenapa harus Baekkie? Hiks." Isakkan itu terdengar dari sosok tinggi tadi. Chanyeol menangis. Ya, Chanyeol menangis.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada Baekkie-KU Tuhan? Kenapa?!" Chanyeol menendang apapun yg ada dihadapannya. Emosinya meluap. Dada kirinya lagi-lagi sakit. Mengingat senyuman Baekhyun tadi malah membuat hatinya semakin perih.

"Kumohon. Selamatkan Malaikat-KU Tuhan."

"Kau tak apa Baekkie?" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekkie sayang. Baekhyun tersenyum hangat pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tak apa."

"Sudah siapkah? Mari kita mulai." Kata sosok manis bermata bulat yg baru saja muncul dari balik pintu.

"Mohon bantuannya Kyungsoo-ssi." Chanyeol membungkukan badannya.

Kini Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan dan juga Tao sedang berada si salah satu studio rekaman besar di Seoul. Baekhyun akan melakukan rekaman pertamanya.

"Semoga beruntung Chagi. Kami akan melihatmu dari sini." Kata Sehun.

"Appa, kau membuatku gugup. Lebih baik tunggu diluar."

"Eh? Apa katamu Chagi?"

"Mengertilah appa."

"Tapi kau belum pernah memperdengarkan lagumu padaku." Sehun bersikukuh ingin menunggui Baekhyun didalam studio.

"Ajushi ikuti saja permintaannya. Biar aku yg duduk dan menyaksikan darisini." Chanyeol duduk dengan wajah bangga disalah satu sofa diruangan itu.

"Yeollie juga harus diluar."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa Baekkie?"

"Kalian bisa mendengarkan lagu Baekkie setelah CDnya selesai Rilis nanti."

"Eh tapi . ."

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian ayo cepat keluar. Berjuanglah Baekkieku." Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol dan Sehun supaya ikut keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tao kau juga ayo keluar." Sehun juga ikut menarik tangan Tao yg sedang sibuk dengan handycamnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai sekarang Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ne." angguk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap microphone didepannya dengan jantung berdegup. Ia takut rekamannya akan membuat keluarganya serta Chanyeol dan Tao kecewa.

"Baekhyun-ah. Kenalkan aku Minseok. Gitaris disini." Seorang namja imut berpipi chubby mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku Baekhyun. Mohon bantuannya Minseok hyung." Baekhyun menjabat tangan namja imut itu.

"Ne. oh iya, apakah lagu ini kau yg membuatnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Waeyo hyung?"

"Ah ani. Lagu ini sangat bagus Baekhyun-sii."

"Jjinja? Kamsahamnida hyung." Minseok tersenyum sekilas.

"Mari kita berusaha. Fighting Baekhyun-ssi!"

"Apa rekamannya sudah dimulai?" Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Sama seperti Chanyeol yg terus menerus meremas jari-jarinya.

"Kita tak bisa mendengar apa-apa dari sini." Tao mempout bibirnya kesal.

"Kalian tenanglah, semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Dan kau yeobo, berhentilah mondar-mandir. Kau membuatku pusing." Ucap Luhan.

"Apa tak terjadi apa-apa didalam?"

"Mungkin karena dia belum professional, jadi butuh latihan dulu."

"Dia sudah professional ahjuma." Sanggah Chanyeol. HunHan dan Tao menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ya, dia memang bisa dibilang sudah professional ahjuma, ajushi. Aku kaget ketika kami pergi ke pasar malam di Myeondong. Saat Baekkie mulai bernyanyi, semua orang langsung berkumpul mengelilinginya. Jika ia tidak professional tidak mungkin seperti itu. Saat penonton bertambah banyak, ia semakin hidup. Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah menjadi penggemarnya. Setelah CDnya rilis, aku akan memasarkannya. Aku akan menjualnya ke perusahaan rekaman, TV, Radio. Aku yakin akan banyak yg menyukainya. Dia akan menjadi bintang paling bersinar. Karena itulah aku berusaha keras demi Baekhyun. Dan aku akan selalu berusaha yg terbaik untuk Baekhyun."

Namja cantik itu menatap deburan ombak pantai disiang hari untuk pertama kalinya. Ya, dia Baekhyun. Baekhyun termenung diatas kursi roda yg telah menemaninya sebulan ini. terpaku pada gulungan ombak yg terus membasahi bibir pantai. Kondisi tubuhnya menurun drastic setelah rekaman pertamanya. Kaki mungilnya mulai lemah jika digunakan berjalan. Tubuhnya pun kini ditutupi jubah anti sinar matahari yg biasanya selalu ia tolak untuk dipakai.

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap sang surya yg sedang bersinar terang diatas sana. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas panjang. Ada secercah ketakukan dihatinya saat ini.

"Baekkie!" Baekhyun mengehentikan aksi mari-menatap-mataharinya, lalu menoleh dan tersenyum manis ke arah namja yg memanggilnya barusan. Tepat, dia Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dari atas papan selancarnya. Baekhyun balas melambaikan tangan pada namja kesayangannya itu.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Mereka ikut menemani Baekhyun ke pantai ini untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"Baekkie? Gwaenchana?" Luhan menatap khawatir pada anak kesayangannya itu.

"Panas umma." Baekhyun mengipasi tubuhnya dengan tangan.

"Yeobo, apa kau tak menyalakan kipas dibelakang bajunya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sudah, aku tak ceroboh tuan Oh. Baekkie, kalau panas lebih baik kita pulang saja bagaimana?" Luhan menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Shire umma. Baekkie masih ingin melihat Chanyeol."

"Tapi nanti Baekkie bisa. ."

"Baekkie tak apa umma. Baekkie hanya kepanasan." Potong Baekhyun, berusaha meyakinkan Luhan soal keadaannya.

"Kalau panas, lepaslah Chagi."

"Eh?" Luhan menatap horror ke arah suaminya.

"Kalau kau kepanasan, lepas dan berlarilah. Appa akan melindungimu." Lanjut sehun lagi.

"Shireo." Jawab Baekhyun. Sehun menatap mata anak semata wayangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

"Kalau Baekkie melepas pakaian ini, Baekkie bisa mati. Baekkie memutuskan berusaha untuk terus hidup. Baekkie menyayangi appa, umma, Chanyeol dan juga Tao. Baekkie tak mau meninggalkan kalian. Baekkie akan terus berusaha dengan semua kekuatan Baekkie apa." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman cerah. Sehun terdiam. Lidahnya kini terasa kelu.

"Benar apa yg dikatakan Baekkie. Umma percaya pada Baekkie." Luhan memeluk tubuh ramping Baekhyun.

"Maafkan appa." Sehun kini ikut memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Baekkie sangat menyayangi umma dan juga appa. Terima kasih sudah merawat Baekkie dengan baik. Maaf jika Baekkie sering menyusahkan umma dan appa selama ini. maafkan Baekkie yg hanya bisa menjadi beban bagi umma dan appa."

"Kau tidak menyusahkan kami chagi. Kau salah. Kau bukan beban. Kau adalah anugerah terindah yg Tuhan titipkan pada kami." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia kembali menatap lautan didepannya. Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi roda. Mencoba berdiri dengan kemampuannya.

"Baekkie perlu umma bantu?" Tawar Luhan.

"Tidak usah umma. Baekkie bisa sendiri." wajah cantik itu tersenyum lalu mencoba melangkahkan kakinya menuju lautan. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yg menatapnya dengan pandangan haru.

"Dulu dia selalu menangis saat ingin keluar rumah." Kenang Sehun.

"Ia menjadi anak yg hanya hidup dalam kegelapan, tapi kini aku sadari. Anakku telah tumbuh dewasa dan menemukan cinta juga semangatnya." Suara Sehun terdengar agak bergetar. Ditatapnya Baekhyun yg menghampiri Chanyeol dengan langkah tertatih.

Chanyeol merasakan sesak didada kirinya. Antara perasaan senang dan juga sedih. Ia menatap nanar ke arah Baekhyun yg berusaha menghampirinya dengan langkah tertatih. Namun Baekhyun masih tetap bisa tersenyum. Malaikatnya ini sungguh luar biasa.

Duk!

Kaki Baekhyun tersandung ranting besar.

"Yak Baekkie awas!" Chanyeol hendak menangkap Baekhyun.

"Hahaha Yeollie bodoh." Baekhyun tertawa melihat wajah panik Chanyeol yg barusaja mencoba menatapnya. Ya, Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terjatuh.

"Bagaimana? Baekkie benar-benar melihat Yeollie berselancar kan?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan tawa riangnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Menatap wajah cantik malaikat dihadapannya ini. baekhyun mencubit pipi Chanyeol, menariknya, membuat wajah itu terlihat lucu.

"Wajah yg aneh. Haha" Chanyeol tersenyum menikmati tawa dari wajah cantik dihadapannya itu.

GREP!

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh ramping Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekkie. Sampai kapanpun akan tetap mencintaimu. Saranghae Oh Baekhyun."

"Nado Saranghae Park Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol! Kau harus mendengar ini!" Tao mengampiri Chanyeol dengan wajah cerianya, lalu memberikan radio yg ia bawa pada Chanyeol.

'_**Dakara ima ai ni yuku sou kimetanda**_

_**Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai**_

_**Sotto voryuumu wo agete tashikamete mita yo**_

_**Oh Good-bye days ima**_

_**Kawaru ki ga suru kinou made ni so long**_

_**Kakkoyoku nai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara**_

_**Lalalalala with you~'**_

"Ini kan?" Chanyeol menatap Tao. Tao mengangguk.

"Benar! Ini lagu Baekhyun hyung!"

"Yeobo, kau kenapa?" Luhan menatap Sehun yg tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya membersihkan meja-meja dikedai mereka.

"Ya! yeobo! Apa kau tak mendengarku?"

"Sttttt! Dengarkan itu nyonya Oh! Jangan banyak bicara."

"Dengarkan apa?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun berlari ke arah radio yg ada dikedainya. Membesarkan volume benda tersebut.

'_**Katahou no iya fon wo kimi ni watasu**_

_**Yukkuri to nagarekomu kono shunkan**_

_**Umaku aisete imasu ka tama ni mayou kedo**_

_**Oh Good-bye days ima**_

_**Kawari hajimeta mune no oku alright**_

_**Kakkoyoku nai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara**_

_**Lalalalala with you~**_

'

"Ini kan?" Luhan menatap Sehun. Sehun mengangguk.

"Benar! Ini lagu uri Baekkie!"

***Chanyeol P.O.V**

"Baekkie, apa kau tau? Sekarang semua orang tengah membicarakanmu. Memuji suara dan lagumu. Kau hebat Baekkie." Ucapku. Tak ada respon apapun dari namja berwajah cantik itu. Aku tersenyum miris. Mata indahnya kini terpejam. Senyuman yg selalu tersungging dibibirnya menghilang. Kulitnya berubah pucat. Aku mencium bibirnya yg juga pucat. Menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cintaku padanya.

Aku menatap makam yg penuh dengan bunga matahari itu. Ya, Baekhyun telah pergi. Meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan banyak kenangan manis, dan juga lagu hebat ciptaannya. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju taman tempat ia biasa bermain. Tersenyum sekilas saat mengingat wajah cantiknya saat bernyanyi dengan gitar kesayangannya. Aku memasang earphoneku. Mengadahkan kepalaku, menatap sang surya yg sedang giat bersinar.

'_**Dekireba kanashii omoi nante shitakunai**_

_**Demo yattekuru desho**_

_**Sono toki egao de**_

_**Yeah hello! my friend nante sa**_

_**Ieta nara ii noni**_

_**Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki**_

_**Soba ni ite I wish**_

_**Kakkoyoku nai yasashisa ni aete yokatta yo**_

_**Lalalala Good-bye days'**_

"Matahari kini bersinar sangat terang Baekkie. Tapi kau tau? Sinarmu jauh lebih terang dari matahari. Kau bisa membuat malam yg gelap dan kelam terasa cerah untukku. Kau adalah matahari. Matahari ditengah malam yg paling bersinar. Berbahagialah disana sayangku. Aku mencintaimu."

**FIN**

Ancur? Banget! Gaje? Emang! Maafin Mico udah buat Baekkie begitu. Ini cuma ep ep kok. Jangan timpukin Mico please T^T

Maaf kalau jauh dari yg reader harapkan. Mico hanya seorang penulis amatir biasa. RnRnya sangat diharapkan ya. makasih buat yg udah mau baca FF Mico :')

Semoga kita bisa bertemu di FF selanjutnya.

Ppai~

**Lee Mico**


End file.
